reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
RD: Holoship
Overview Rimmer's dream's are nearely made Holo-reality as Rimmer is abducted by a incredibly snobby Holocrew test Rimmer's metal. Rimmer finds non-existant ship's, food he can actually eat and probably the first time he managed to get his end away, ever. Meanwhile the other's are all to ready to get rid of Rimmer and even put him through a mind patch to get him off the Dwarf. Summary Another normal day around Red Dwarf when Starbug finds a ship that reads no mass or density, a Holoship called the Enlightenment, and it abducts Rimmer. Rimmer offers a challenge to any member of the Holoship to take thier place aboard it. Rimmer also finds love on the Holoship in the form of Nirvanah Crane who tells him of the wonder of sex. Rimmer returns to Red Dwarf (who just had a run in with Binks of the Enlightment) and asks Kryten to give him a Mind Patch which could either make Rimmer a genius or a dribbling wreck. Luckely for Rimmer (unluckely for the others) Rimmer is turned into a genius and sent back to the Enlightenment to run the challenge...against Nirvanah (chosen randomly). Rimmer's mind unpatches just as he's about to win and he runs back to the Dwarf where he's told be Kryten that he can't conduct another. Nirvanah quits the challenge and concede's to Rimmer (possible because she's fallen in love with him) but love is not the Hologram's way and Rimmer returns to Red Dwarf after giving up his place on the Enlightenment. Notes When a member of the Enlightenment's crew boards Red Dwarf to survey it, he recognizes the Cat as a Felis sapiens. This suggests, if continuity is followed (a big if in this series), that the holoship may have previously encountered the second cat ark mentioned in the first season or perhaps a colony (as mentioned in the cut story of Season VII "Identity Within"). Plot Inconsistency *One notable goof, or plot inconsistency in this episode to note is that there were two holograms in the sleeping quarters when Rimmer comes running in as the others are interviewing Sam. It was stated in previous episodes, and in the later episode Quarantine, that Red Dwarf can only sustain one hologram. Noteworthy Dialogue *'Kryten:' They've taken Mr. Rimmer!. Cat: Quick, let's get out of here before they bring him back! *'Rimmer talking about his sex on the holoship:' I hardly said anything apart from "Geronimo!" *'The Cat:' What? Am I the only sane person here? Why don't we drop the defensive shields? Kryten: A superb suggestion, sir, with just two minor flaws. One: we don't have any defensive shields. And two: we don't have any defensive shields. Now, I realise that technically that's only one flaw but I thought it was such a big one, it was worth mentioning twice. Cat: Good point, well made. Background Information Original the Holoship was going to "Fold Up" at two points to convert it from it's straight line to a Z shape but the clip of it changeing was left on the cutting room floor but the ship is seen in both forms on in the episode. Guest Stars Matthew Marsh as Captain Hercule Platini Jane Horrocks as Nirvannah Crane References ''Sam Murry: Briefly revived in this episode, it came as a surprise that Sam was male. In the original pilot script - and Series I's deleted funural scene - deceased crew member 'Sam Murray' is said to be dating 'Rick Thesen'. Possibly Red Dwarf's first gay couple?'' Category:Episodes Category:Series V Episodes